Trois petits paniers
by Isa et Luna
Summary: Mais que sont en train de tramer les trois frères ? Réponse au défi Linge sale en famille du WSAC. One shot.


**Auteurs** : Luna (luna13bluewin.ch) et Isa (silencebleuvoila.fr) Membres de la WASC :-)

**Base :** KKM, ayant pour thème : 'Lavons notre linge sale en famille!'

**Couple : **Isa : euh….  
Luna : Ben…

**Genre : **Isa : y'a un genre Luna ?  
Luna : Ben…

**Disclaimer :** Isa : Pas à nous. On ne fait que les tortu…euh que s'amuser avec !  
Luna : tout à fait… et en plus ils ont pas l'air contre…

**Trois petits paniers**

Dans une pièce isolée du château, trois hommes se fixaient dans le blanc des yeux. Le plus jeune d'entre eux, après plusieurs minutes de silence, s'exclama finalement :

"Ca ne peut plus durer !"

Celui qui avait le regard le plus sévère, mais qui pouvait aussi se montrer très doux, hocha de la tête.

"C'est vrai."

Le troisième qui souriait avec une pointe d'amusement regarda par la fenêtre les servantes étendant le linge qu'elles venaient de laver.

"Ce n'est pas si grave."

"Conrad, je sais pas pour toi, mais mon couturier commence à se poser des questions."

"Pareil pour moi ! J'en ai assez de devoir refaire une commande toutes les semaines !"

L'homme à la queue de cheval croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

"Il faut que cela cesse et vite."

Conrad replaça ses yeux bruns sur ses frères.

"Et que proposez-vous ?"

Gwendal passa une main lasse sur son visage.

"Je ne vois pas d'autre choix que de le faire nous-même…"

La voix scandalisée de Wolfram s'éleva en même temps que son propriétaire.

"Ani-ue !"

"Tu vois peut-être une autre solution ?"

Le rouge monta aux joues pâles du blond et il tourna ses émeraudes vers son deuxième grand frère.

"Dis quelque chose !"

"Je crois que nous n'avons plus tellement le choix." Répondit le protecteur du Maou, un air sérieux sur son visage.

Wolfram ouvrit des yeux aussi grands que des soucoupes. Le cavalier semblait penser ce qu'il disait et il se rassit en posant sa tête sur ses mains croisées devant lui.

"Je ne peux pas le croire…"

**xoxox**

Yuuri revenait d'une balade à cheval avec sa fille adoptive. Même s'il n'était pas un cavalier émérite comme Conrad, Greta avait insisté pour que ça soit lui qui lui apprenne à monter. Tandis que deux palefreniers s'occupaient des chevaux, la petite brune embrassa son père avant de se rendre au cours d'histoire que Gunter lui enseignait.

Alors qu'il se baladait dans les jardins, il fut surpris de croiser Gwendal, un petit panier à la main. Celui-ci s'empressa de cacher le panier derrière son dos, en prenant une petite teinte délicieusement rose. Il toussa discrètement et regarda le brun d'un regard sérieux.

"Comment était votre balade, votre altesse ?"

"Très bien, je te remercie."

Le Maou haussa un sourcil, intrigué par ce que le Mazoku pouvait cacher dans son dos. Au vu de la couleur de son visage, nul doute que Gwendal essayait de dissimuler quelque chose.

"Tu te rends quelque part ?"

Gwendal réfléchit un court instant. Il n'avait pas préparé de plan d'évacuation au cas où il rencontrerait quelqu'un. Quel idiot il faisait ! Qu'allait-il lui raconter ? Tout sauf la vérité ! Après tout, il ne pouvait pas se plaindre, c'est lui qui avait eu l'idée.

Il fit une grimace puis reprit son air calme.

"Je dois me rendre dans la ville. J'ai un rendez-vous."

"Ah ? Dans ce cas je te laisse…"

Et il laissa le grand brun partir. Yuuri trouva tout de même étrange que Gwendal se rende en ville seul et surtout avec un panier… Après avoir haussé les épaules il continua à errer entre les grands arbres du palais. Il aimait le calme qui y régnait.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il aperçut son protecteur et courut vers lui.

"Bonjour Conr-" Il stoppa ses paroles en apercevant également un panier dans la main du demi Mazoku. Conrad lui fit un éclatant sourire. Il ne tenta pas de cacher le panier qui était recouvert d'une serviette camouflant le contenu.

"Votre Majesté ! Vous vous promenez ?"

"Hein ? Heu oui…" Bredouilla Yuuri en fixant le panier.

Il releva ensuite ses onyx sur son protecteur.

"Tu n'aurais pas envie de jouer un moment au baseball ?"

Conrad le fixa un instant puis regarda vers son panier. Il refit un sourire puis hocha de la tête.

"Si vous voulez. Allons-y !"

Conrad le précéda vers le petit cabanon où ils entreposaient les battes et les balles. Après avoir échangé quelques balles avec Conrad, ce dernier prit congé de Yuuri. Son protecteur avait également quelque chose à faire. Décidément… Alors qu'il était en train de réfléchir à ce que pouvait bien contenir les paniers de Gwendal et Conrad, il vit au loin son fiancé. Le blond tenait contre lui… un panier ?

Mais que pouvait bien cacher les trois frères ?

Il se décida alors à suivre Wolfram. Peut-être aurait-il ainsi une réponse.

**xoxox**

Gwendal releva vivement la tête du ruisseau en entendant un bruit derrière lui. Il se remit debout, les joues rouges et s'écria en sortant son épée :

"Qui va là !"

La voix calme et douce de Conrad s'éleva derrière un buisson.

"Du calme, ce n'est que moi."

Gwendal abaissa son épée en poussant un soupir de soulagement. Il regarda son frère s'approcher de lui, un panier très identique au sien à la main.

"Je vois qu'on a eu la même idée."

Le demi Mazoku sourit.

"Et si je ne me trompe pas, Wolfram ne devrait pas tarder. Après tout, ce coin est celui où on venait se réfugier quand on était petit."

Gwendal hocha de la tête et se réinstalla près du ruisseau où Conrad le rejoignit aussitôt.

"Oui, tu te souviens la fois où on s'était caché de la gouvernante parce qu'elle voulait nous faire manger des haricots ?"

Le brun aux cheveux courts rigola.

"Oui. Et le nombre de fois où on a trouvé Wolfram ici, parce que mère voulait lui présenter un énième fiancé."

Le visage sévère de Gwendal s'éclaira d'un rare sourire et il acquiesça.

"Oui, il s'est passé beaucoup de chose dans ce lieu."

Il fixa le petit ruisseau où des canards et des cygnes jouaient plus loin. Enfoncé au plus profond de la forêt entourant les remparts sud du château, ce petit coin avait toujours était le leur. Ils s'y réfugiaient en secret de tout le monde et ils avaient même édifié leur avenir ici.

Un bruissement de feuilles se fit entendre et un autre panier apparut, suivit de son propriétaire. Wolfram enleva les quelques feuilles qui s'étaient glissées dans sa chevelure blonde, puis remarqua enfin la présence de ses deux grands frères.

"Yo !"

Wolfram ouvrit de grands yeux puis sourit. Son frère le faisait toujours rire avec ce mot accompagné d'un signe des doigts près de sa tête quand il était petit. Le châtain lui avait dit que c'était une salutation qui venait d'un autre monde. Aujourd'hui, il savait que c'était vrai. Parfois Yuuri le faisait. Il avisa ensuite la présence de Gwendal et fit un petit rire.

"Nous sommes nous donné rendez-vous ?"

"Un rendez-vous un peu risible." Répondit le plus âgé des hommes.

Wolfram s'installa près de ses deux frères. Il fixa l'eau claire et poussa un petit soupir de satisfaction.

"Ca me rappelle de bons souvenirs."

"Sauf qu'on avait jamais fait ce genre de chose." Fit Conrad. "Tu passes le savon Gwen."

Gwendal passa le pain de savon au parfum de fleur des champs et hocha de la tête.

"En être réduit à une telle extrémité…"

Un nouveau bruissement de feuilles retentit et les trois frères se regardèrent, puis tournèrent la tête en direction du bruit. Gwendal se leva en sortant son épée encore une fois. Il murmura :

"Qui que ce soit, je vais le découper en morceau."

Conrad se leva à son tour et posa une main apaisante sur l'épaule de son grand frère.

"Du calme."

Il jeta un œil vers Wolfram qui s'était lui aussi relevé et avait aussi dégainé.

"Wolfram."

Un autre buisson bougea et un Maou ébouriffé sortit des feuillages en trébuchant. Tandis qu'il se redressait, il se retrouva face à deux épées et à un sourire amusé. Il leva les mains en signe de paix.

"Vous allez pas m'embrocher ? Hein ?"

Wolfram fit un pas vers le Maou en hurlant :

"Yuuri ! Espèce de mauviette ! Mais que fais-tu ici !"

Gwendal poussa un soupir de lassitude et rangea son arme.

"Ben… Euh… Je peux te retourner la question." Répondit Yuuri un peu prit au dépourvu.

Une jolie teinte rose apparut sur le visage de Wolfram ainsi que sur celui de Gwendal. Conrad éclata de rire et se repencha vers le ruisseau. Le blond tourna le dos à Yuuri et bougonna :

"Ca…C'est un endroit où on a des souvenirs tous les trois."

C'était marrant de se dire que Wolfram pouvait avoir des souvenirs avec Conrad, alors que pendant longtemps il l'avait haï. Yuuri observa maintenant les trois hommes qui s'affairaient au bord du ruisseau. Il se rapprocha et s'exclama :

"Mais-mais qu'est-ce que vous faites !"

Conrad tourna la tête vers lui un sourire plus éclatant que d'habitude aux lèvres.

"Cela ne se voit pas, Votre Majesté ?"

Gwendal resta penché vers l'eau et Wolfram grommela des mauviettes et idiots.

"Mais-mais pourquoi ?" Bafouilla encore le Maou, alors que ses joues avaient pris la même couleur que celles de Gwendal.

"Si tu devais endurer ce qu'on endure toutes les semaines, tu en serais réduit aux mêmes extrémités que nous !"

Gwendal acquiesça aux paroles de son petit frère et Conrad rajouta une bonne dose de savon senteur fleur des champs.

Yuuri se laissa tomber dans l'herbe. Finalement il n'avait pas envie d'en savoir plus. Conrad se leva et s'installa à ses côtés.

"Vous n'avez pas encore eu le même problème ?"

Wolfram grogna :

"Ca ne serait tarder, elles sont folles."

**xoxox**

Dans une pièce cachée près de la cuisine, trois jeunes filles en tablier blanc observaient avec amour leur collection secrète. La plus jeune d'entre elle s'exclama :

"J'ai réussi à avoir un rose de Sire Von Bielefeld aujourd'hui !"

"Magnifique. Moi je suis parvenue à m'emparer d'un kaki avec des petites épées de Sire Weller." La servante blonde soupira de bonheur.

"Hé, hé, hé, mais ça n'est rien par rapport à ce que j'ai obtenu !"

La servante à lunette prit un air de mystère.

Les deux autres femmes se rapprochèrent, un air d'excitation sur leur visage.

"Montre-nous, dépêche-toi !"

La jeune femme prit une pause tragique puis sortit de son tablier un petit string noir avec des lacets en dentelle sur les côtés.

"Tadam !"

"Ohhhhhhhhh !" S'exclamèrent-elles.

"J'ai longtemps hésité avec celui de Sire Von Voltare avec les petits pandas mais je n'en avais pas encore de Sa Majesté."

**xoxox**

Wolfram fixa Yuuri la tête perdue dans la penderie. Il fronça des sourcils et s'approcha de son fiancé.

"Un problème ?"

"Je le trouve plus !" Répondit la voix étouffée de Yuuri.

"Quoi ?"

Le Maou ressortit de son armoire, un peu dépité.

"Le string noir avec la dentelle que tu m'as offert."

Wolfram fit un sourire et s'approcha pour le prendre contre lui.

"Je ne te l'ai pas déjà dit ? Elles sont folles…"

**FIN**

Isa : je n'ai absolument pas honte de cette fic…Non, absolument pas.¤en tous les cas, on s'est vraiment beaucoup amusée en l'écrivant :-)¤

Luna : C'était l'éclate totale même MDR Et dire qu'au début le sujet ne nous inspirait pas du tout lol Tout a commencé quand j'ai lancé : tu vois les 3 frangins en train de laver leur linge sale ensemble XD

Et nous voilà partie sur un délire et qui au final donne ça lool


End file.
